New beginning
by House-less
Summary: "Tu as été formidable, pour moi et pour Rachel, mais... Nous deux... Ça ne peut plus continuer." Lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite.


_Youhouuu *entends sa voix qui résonne* y'a quelqu'un ? Z'allez bien ? :3_

 _So aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un OS, en attendant que Dieu me donne la foie d'écrire la suite de DOOL :'))_

 _Hum, quelques infos' qui vous permettront de mieux comprendre ? Oui. Cet OS se situe après Trenton, avant que Cuddy aille rejoindre House dans l'appart'. Dans « Help me » on a vu ce qu'avait fait House après Trenton, pas Cuddy et au moment où elle lui dit « I end it » je me suis dite que j'ai loupé quelque chose o.O Et puis non, on n'a juste pas vu comment Cuddy rompt avec L. DONC cet OS est né :')_

 _Ah, oui, et si vous pouviez imaginer que Cuddy était dans l'ambulance aussi quand Hanna est morte ça m'arrangerait x) Je me suis refaite le 06x22 plusieurs fois (même que je sais à quelle heure ils se sont embrassés à la fin : 05:32 xD Z'avez pleuré aussi quand Hanna est morte? :'( ) et j'ai trouvé que ça serait mieux qu'elle ait vu Hanna mourir (dans le sens où le pavé que j'ai écrit serait crédible :') )_

 _J'aime particulièrement le début, un peu moins le moment où elle rompt, justement. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas faire passer la courgette pour un idiot fini (même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, nah -.-) parce que je sais que c'est dur de dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, je suis passée par là et donc voilà le résultat ! (pas trop nul j'espère :/ n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D )_

 _Ah et merci à ma bêta (Mandie en l'occurrence) d'avoir corrigé :D_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Nouveau départ.

La lumière du jour commençait doucement à envelopper Trenton en ce matin de Mai, annonçant une belle journée de printemps. Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses, rien n'était joyeux dans cette ville baignée par le chagrin. Au centre de la commune, une grue s'était effondrée, laissant derrière elle des dizaines de familles en deuil, des personnes à jamais traumatisées qui ne reverraient plus jamais les personnes qu'elles aimaient, ainsi que d'autres encore qui n'en revenaient toujours pas, et sûrement la plus grande partie aux urgences, blessée plus ou moins gravement. Non, le soleil de cette journée-là annonçait tout sauf de la joie.

Il était près de cinq heures du matin quand la jeune femme franchit les portes de sa demeure, celle-ci intacte. Elle avait passé la nuit à essayer d'aider le maximum de gens, bandant la blessure de celui-là, envoyant celui-ci au PPTH quand elle jugeait cela nécessaire, à rassurer les personnes pleurant silencieusement la perte d'un être cher sur un bloc de ciment ayant jadis fait partie de l'immeuble, à présent devenu décombres. Ce jour-là resterait synonyme de peine et chagrin pour bon nombre d'entre eux.

Et puis il y avait eu cette femme. Hanna. House l'avait trouvée au fond d'un tunnel formé par les décombres du bâtiment effondré, un énorme bloc de ciment faisant pression sur sa jambe. L'amputation était plus ou moins la seule solution pour la sauver, mais House l'avait soutenu, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa jambe, c'était compréhensible ; mais si cela devait la maintenir en vie, c'en devenait absurde, presque bête. Elle comprenait qu'il s'identifiait à elle d'une certaine façon, qu'il se voyait à sa place, mais c'était différent, Hanna devait choisir entre sa jambe ou sa vie. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de trouver une autre solution, s'entêtant à ne pas les laisser toucher à la jambe de la jeune femme. Puis elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, et enfin il comprit. Ce fut même lui qui se chargea de convaincre la jeune brune d'accepter l'amputation, allant même jusqu'à s'occuper lui-même de l'opération.

Hanna ne pût tenir, et perdit la vie à mi-chemin de l'hôpital. House se sentait coupable, regrettait presque. S'il n'avait pas cédé, elle serait peut-être morte, mais avec sa jambe, dignement si ce mot pouvait être utilisé pour qualifier la mort. Et puis ce qui était fait était fait, mais le dernier regard qu'elle lui avait lancé le hanterait toujours, un peu comme Amber. Voilà qu'il était responsable d'une autre mort, de la tristesse d'un autre homme.

Cuddy avança d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, se remémorant les événements de la veille, ou plutôt du matin même. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer House à la place de cette femme. Comment aurait-elle réagi si c'était le regard océan du diagnosticien qui la suppliait de le sauver ? Qu'aurait-elle fait si c'était le cœur de House qu'elle avait vu s'arrêter ? Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir cette affreuse ligne droite s'afficher sur le cardiogramme et ce son strident, insupportable, les prévenant que la personne branchée à la machine ne faisait plus partie de ce monde.

Elle ne s'en serait jamais remise. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas le perdre. Voir le désespoir du mari d'Hanna, ce sentiment de solitude qui transperçait ses yeux fut comme un déclic pour elle... Il semblait être perdu, il _était_ perdu, perdu sans elle, comme elle le serait sans lui.

Elle se mit à imaginer sa vie sans House. Rien qu' _imaginer_ la faisait frissonner, l'écœurait au plus haut point et surtout l'effrayait. Que serait sa vie sans la seule chose qui rythmait ses journées ? Après qui allait-elle courir à longueur de temps pour qu'il fasse ses consultations? Qui viendrait l'embêter pour un rien ? Qui lui ferait des remarques déplacées –quoiqu'appréciées- sur son physique ? En temps normal, il l'agaçait, l'exaspérait, la rendait folle –dans tous les sens du terme- mais au fond elle aimait cette petite trêve quotidienne qu'elle avait quand il débarquait dans son bureau, pour une quelconque demande totalement dénuée d'intérêt, alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté... La petite routine qui s'était installée entre eux au fil des années lui aurait manqué, son léger sourire amusé quand elle entrait dans son jeu, le regard pervers qu'il lui lançait de temps en temps quand elle lui sortait une réplique à double sens sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la façon qu'il avait à la faire se sentir femme quand il la dévorait du regard, leurs joutes verbales qui tournaient presque au scandale, la petite étincelle qu'il avait dans les yeux quand il lui annonçait fièrement qu'il avait résolu un cas.. Ses lèvres, sa voix, son sourire, ses yeux, son regard, son odeur... _Tout_ chez lui allait lui manquer, du plus infime détail au plus grand.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, rien que de penser qu'elle aurait pu le perdre lui faisait énormément mal, la dévorait de l'intérieur, bref elle ne saurait se passer de lui. En fin de compte, elle lui avait mentit, elle s'était mentit à elle-même, elle n'était jamais parvenue à aller de l'avant, pas sans lui. Elle ne le voyait juste pas. Bien sûr, elle était à l'aise avec Lucas, il était quelqu'un de bien, attentionné, gentil, souriant, et considérait Rachel comme sa propre fille, le genre d'homme parfait dont on parle dans les contes de fées, sauf que voilà, il n'était pas House. Et elle ne cherchait pas la perfection.

Rachel dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, tandis que sa nourrice était assoupie sur le sofa. Cuddy la réveilla doucement, la paya avant de la congédier, la remerciant d'avoir pris soin de sa fille pendant son absence. La nounou partie, Cuddy déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant, toujours profondément endormie. Elle sourit quand elle remua dans son sommeil, marmonnant ce qui semblait être un « maman ». Rachel était un petit rayon de soleil qui illuminait sa vie, elle avait su remplir l'énorme vide qu'avait causé la perte de Joy. Elle était le petit bout de bonheur qu'elle attendait impatiemment de rejoindre le soir venu. C'était comme si avec _sa_ fille, tout devenait si simple, tous ses soucis s'envolaient dès qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras... C'était définitivement un petit ange que le ciel lui avait envoyé pour égayer sa vie, _son_ petit ange.

Un bruit distinct la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle se retourna vers la source de ce dernier. Lucas se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sourire aux lèvres. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il était de garde et ne devait rentrer que le matin venu. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire à travers les larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir de son mieux, il s'approcha d'elle.

« _Je suis rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui. »_ Annonça-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« _On doit parler. »_ Dit-t-elle simplement en le repoussant.

« _Bien sûr, je t'écoute. »_ Répondit-il, désorienté.

« _Pas ici. »_ Murmura-t-elle en lui désignant Rachel, dans les bras de Morphée.

« _Je vois. »_ Fit-il en soupirant, au fond de lui il savait.

Elle lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre, et le suivit. Sa décision était prise, elle n'allait plus faire semblant d'être heureuse, elle n'allait plus être égoïste en étant avec Lucas alors qu'elle pensait à un autre, alors qu'elle _aimait un autre_. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de _leur_ faire ça.

Arrivés dans le salon, Cuddy intima à Lucas de s'asseoir, il refusa, bien trop nerveux pour se mettre à l'aise. Elle haussa les épaules et inspira longuement. Elle savait qu'il risquait de mal réagir, de s'emporter et jugea un instant la sagesse d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles à un homme de police à une heure si matinale, après une nuit fatigante. La jeune femme se ressaisit immédiatement, non, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle avait bien trop attendu d'ailleurs. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le meilleur moyen de lui dire qu'elle le quittait, bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de bons ou de mauvais moyens d'annoncer ce genre de choses.

« _Tout va bien Liz' ? »_ S'enquit Lucas, voyant sa fiancée plongée dans ses pensées.

« _Lucas.. Je.. Tu as été formidable, pour moi et pour Rachel, mais... Nous deux... Ça ne peut plus continuer. »_ Lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite, autant y aller directement.

« _T.. tu ne peux pas faire ça.. »_ Arriva-t-il à articuler.

« _Je suis désolée.. »_ Chuchota-t-elle en tentant d'accrocher son regard.

« _Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »_ Chercha-t-il à comprendre, perdu.

Il ne criait pas, il ne l'insultait pas de tous les noms, il ne semblait pas énervé ou en colère, il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre les raisons d'une telle décision, tout allait bien pourtant, non ?

« _Rien Lucas, rien du tout.. Je ne veux plus continuer à vivre dans un mensonge. »_ Assura-t-elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé à cause d'elle, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et sa fille.

« _Mais alors pourquoi ? Et de quel mensonge parles-tu ? »_ Demanda-t-il, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

« _Je ne peux pas partager les mêmes sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi… J'ai essayé, je te jure… Tu es quelqu'un de génial et tu mérites une femme qui t'aimera de tout son cœur, et cette femme n'est pas moi Lucas... J'espère que tu comprendras. »_ Dit-elle doucement en lui tendant la bague qu'il lui avait offerte juste la veille, quand il lui avait fait sa demande au mariage.

« _Alors... Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'épouser ? Tout cela n'était que de la comédie ? »_ S'indigna-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

« _J'ai cru qu'avec le temps je pourrais ressentir la même chose que tu ressens pour moi… mais... Je suis désolée. »_ Expliqua-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Elle savait que cela était particulièrement dur pour lui d'entendre de telles choses, mais elle préférait qu'il le sache maintenant qu'après. Au moins ainsi, il ne se ferait pas des allusions les concernant, et des rêves qui ne se réaliseraient pas.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, sachant pertinemment que même s'il continuait à la supplier jusqu'au lever du jour, rien ne changerait. Elle ne l'aimait pas et il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'y forcer, même s'il aurait aimé. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit lui qu'elle aurait choisis, que ce soit avec lui qu'elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours, mais il savait se retirer quand quelque chose lui était impossible et Lisa Cuddy faisait partit de ces choses inaccessibles qu'il aurait tellement voulu atteindre, sans succès. Il le sentait depuis le début, Lisa n'était pas à lui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit- qu'elle était- _avec_ lui, il savait qu'un seul homme occupait toutes ses pensées, et cet homme, ce n'était pas lui.

« _Tu vas le rejoindre, c'est ça ? »_ Demanda-t-il tristement, sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

« _Je suis désolée._ » Répéta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal...

Il se contenta de lui sourire une dernière fois, au fond, il était soulagé qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, même s'il aurait voulu que ce soit _lui_ qui serait la raison de ce bonheur. Lucas ferma la porte derrière lui, sans la claquer, juste un petit son se fit entendre depuis le salon.

Cuddy sourit, soulagée. Cela s'était mieux passé que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Bien sûr, Lucas était blessé, peut-être même anéanti, mais au moins, il n'allait pas bâtir des rêves qui ne se réaliseraient pas, du moins, pas avec elle. Et malgré tout, elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, parce qu'il le méritait amplement. Elle espérait qu'il allait trouver la femme qui le rendrait heureux, véritablement.

Cuddy se dirigea vers la chambre où était toujours couchée Rachel. Elle l'observa un instant, se disant qu'elle était la plus chanceuse des femmes de l'avoir. Puis se souvenant de la raison de sa venue, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras pour l'envelopper d'une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid puis la mit dans le couffin, s'assurant qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle sourit en la voyant somnolente, sa fille avait un sommeil de plomb.

Une fois chose faite, elle prit les clés de sa Lexus, sur le petit meuble près de la porte d'entrée, où elle les avait déposées peu de temps auparavant. Elle déposa ensuite doucement Rachel sur le siège arrière, s'assurant qu'elle était en sécurité. La jeune femme mit le contact et s'engagea dans les rues de Princeton, roulant le plus doucement que possible pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de sa fille. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle pesta en voyant sa tenue, tant pis, elle était bien trop pressée pour s'habiller de toutes façons.

« _Désolée de vous déranger... »_ Commença Cuddy gênée.

« _Pas grave. Tout va bien ? »_ Fit la voix somnolente de Wilson, sur le seuil de la porte.

« _Oh oui, oui !_ » S'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. « _Je peux laisser Rachel ici pour quelques heures ?_ » Demanda-t-elle dans un petit sourire gêné.

« _Bien sûr ! »_ Assura-t-il en prenant l'enfant d'une main et ses affaires de l'autre.

 _« Elle ne vous dérangera pas ? »_ Voulut savoir Cuddy.

 _« Que non ! C'est mon petit trésor ! »_ Rassura l'oncologue en souriant.

« _Merci_. » Sourit la doyenne en déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant.

Wilson lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et elle tourna les talons en le remerciant encore une fois. Elle savait que rien n'arriverait à sa fille avec lui, et était pleinement consciente de la sympathie qu'éprouvait Rachel pour l'oncologue. Ainsi elle était totalement en sécurité avec son ami.

« Cuddy ? » L'interpella Wilson.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Tout va bien... Tout va très bien même » Assura Cuddy en souriant largement.

Il acquiesça, ayant reconnu le sourire vrai de Cuddy, pas celui qu'elle adressait à ses employés, ni celui qu'elle avait quand elle tentait de cacher sa tristesse et encore moins un de ceux forcés qu'elle réservait aux donateurs. Non, ce sourire-là était celui qu'elle avait quand elle était heureuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'était, et ne voulait pas savoir, l'important était qu'elle allait bien, elle le méritait tellement... Ce fut rassuré qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, continuant sa nuit avec dans les bras un petit ange, venu passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Cuddy alluma le contact, sourire aux lèvres, direction le bonheur

* * *

 **FIN.**

 _Voilà voilou ^^_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

 _R &R_ !


End file.
